The Unlikely One
by Zealouss
Summary: An "unclaimed" camper named Aurora realizes who she is and unites two campers
1. Intro: Who am I?

**Hey guys, this is my first (what I call) "new story". I'm trying to pay more attention to the guidlines on this site, learn from other users mistakes, and write from my heart. Flames aren't my favorite, but I accept CC. Sorry this is so short! I like to think of it as a good intro. **

_Aurora POV_

For as long as I can remember, I've know things about people they don't even know about themselves. In first grade, Kimmy Henderson always said she hated this kid Tom, but somehow I knew she was lying. In 8th grade, I knew that Steven Anderson was cheating on my best friend Amber, even though I'd never actually seen him with another girl. Another thing I've know or as long as I can remember is that Camp Half-Blood is my only home. According to Chiron, I was dumped here three days after I was born. But, I still haven't managed to make any friends. I'm pretty, but I'm not drop-dead gorgeous. I'm not a wall flower, but I'm not adventurous either. I think I would have friends if I knew who my immortal parent was. Then maybe I would go to a cabin with a bunch of people just like me, instead of just being with a bunch of "unclaimed" demigods who, like me, don't know who they are. Sometimes I wonder if I really am a half-blood. I've always been at Camp Half-Blood, so I haven't really had any run-ins with monsters. I'm unclaimed. I don't really have a particular talent. I think that knowing how people feel about others is just sort of a hunch I have. It's nothing special.

At least, that's what I thought at first.


	2. Chapter I: A Weird Feeling

**'Kay, this is the second chapter in "The Unlikely One" it's still short, but I made it much longer than the intro. Hope you like it!**

_AURORA POV_

"Hey Auri!" said one of my cabin mates, "Time for capture the flag!" I sat up from the tree stump I'd been lounging on after archery. Definitely not my best subject.

"Coming." I said as I walked to the growing circle of armored campers. I grabbed a helmet with a blue feather and headed to the Hermes group.

"Now, I want a clean fight." Chiron said. As he continued with his spiel, my mind wandered. I'd been reading a book of quotations early this morning, and the most simple and probably the most well-known quote in the book stuck out in my mind for some reason. "And expect the unexpected." Said Chiron with a wink, like he'd read my mind.

"He probably hid some monsters or something." Said one of the campers at ease. I couldn't help feeling like Chiron had been talking to me alone though. I became aware of my surroundings again and followed my team. "Annnndddd…..you. Defense." Said the leader of our group. Suddenly Chiron gave the signal and everyone exploded with action. Offense ran ahead, and I braced myself for the red team. Two campers ran up to me. I knocked one out with my shield, but the other one wasn't as easy to take out. Let's just say I'm not fantastic with a sword. Or a bow. Whatever. One of the red campers I was dueling got away, but I was still in a close match with the other. Then someone called his name and he made the mistake of turning his head. I knocked him out with my shield, and sat down on Zeus's fist, exhausted.

I watched the activity behind me. I saw two campers fighting five others. I started to run over and help them out, when all of a sudden I got this overwhelming feeling that stopped me in my tracks.

I saw the way the two campers worked together, one defending the other. "Left! LEFT! YOUR OTHER LEFT!" said a girl. The other camper, a boy I recognized from somewhere, finally got the message.

"Okay! Geez!" they argued, but you could (well I could at least) just tell that they were, deep down, in synch. The girl was warning the boy about something when one of the five campers hit her in the stomach with his shield, knocking her to the ground, which was, naturally, littered with sharp-pointed rocks. The boy hadn't noticed her yet. I had this feeling in my chest, like if he didn't notice something bad would happen. I willed him to help her up. I was the strangest sensation. Sort of like the impulse to sneeze, only a deeper feeling. Suddenly he saw her out of the corner of his eye. He smacked one of the campers in the face to temporarily distract him, and then quickly helped her up. He swiftly turned around and deflected the red camper's blade just as it headed straight for him.

"You okay?" he said hurriedly.

"I'm fine. That's what the armors for." She said it very defiantly, but I sensed what had just happened meant more to her than she let on. I scolded myself for thinking I knew how everyone felt about everything.

One of the red campers fighting the guy and the girl noticed me standing there, and, thinking I wasn't paying attention, charged. Dazed, I jumped out of her way. She was confused for a second, but then turned around and engaged me in battle. Just as she was about to defeat me, a blue flag sailed through the air, and a proud camper ran across the finish line.

The blue team cheered, pumping their fists. The guy and the girl I'd seen earlier high-fived, and I got that weird feeling all over again.


End file.
